Much conventional technology exists to brighten a washstand by radiating light from a countertop or a bowl portion of a washing makeup stand having a bowl portion.
For example, beginning with basic technology in which a countertop included in a washing makeup stand is formed of a transparent material and a line-shaped light emission source is disposed on the countertop back face as disclosed in JP-A 63-317118 (Kokai) (1988), technology exists capable of irradiating light upward through a bowl portion included in a wash basin of a washing makeup stand by forming the bowl portion of a transparent material and disposing an illuminator of a line-shaped light emission source below the back face of the bowl portion as disclosed in JP-U 2-139579 (Jikkai) (1990). Further, technology has been disclosed to illuminate with different colors according to a discharge water temperature as disclosed in JP-A 2007-125194 (Kokai) by forming the washbowl of a transparent material, burying a light emission source made of blue LEDs and red LEDs directly in the washbowl, sensing the discharge water temperature, and illuminating via the washbowl with colors differing with the sensed temperature.
Each of these are light-emitting washstands having the light source disposed below the countertop or below the bowl portion or buried in the material of the bowl portion and in which the transmitted light from the countertop or the bowl portion formed of the light-transmitting transparent raw material was utilized.
Further, a washing counter is disclosed in JP-A 2005-304873 (Kokai) in which a counter portion supporting the bowl portion is provided; the counter portion is formed of a transparent raw material; and a light source is disposed in an end portion thereof. An opening is provided in the counter portion for placing the bowl portion; and light from the light source is guided to the interior of the counter portion and radiated to the surroundings from the circumferential edge of the opening recited above.